


Savor

by DramaticalHearts (kusokawaii)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark!Senku (not Kuro/NiiSenku), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Extremely Dubious Consent, Gift Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: Oh, how he wanted things to turn out differently. That’s what that note was for, as much as he wanted to kick himself for writing it after he had given it to him.He truly hoped that his mentor would have listened toreason,or at least the sentimentality that he was often so weak for. There was no way that former Marine would have made him happy, in the long run.Yes, Senku truly did want this to have a different outcome. But, like any good scientist, he was prepared for any possibility. So when Dr. Xeno had turned him down for the last time, while meeting him and Senku’s friends for drinks, Senku knew what had to come next.
Relationships: Established Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno - Relationship, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SewerWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spring grows evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139196) by [Animillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion). 



> Happy Birthday, Plum!! And surprise!!  
> After I read Anai's fic present to you, I felt wonderfully and terribly inspired. Due to my secret santa fic though, I couldn't start writing this until _yesterday,_ meaning I wrote and finished this in just two days. I impress myself sometimes.  
> I hope you'll like this! <3  
> Special thanks to Animillion for allowing me to write a fic inspired by her work!!

Oh, how he wanted things to turn out differently. That’s what that note was for, as much as he wanted to kick himself for writing it after he had given it to him.

He truly hoped that his mentor would have listened to _reason,_ or at least the sentimentality that he was often so weak for. There was no way that former Marine would have made him happy, in the long run.

Yes, Senku truly did want this to have a different outcome. But, like any good scientist, he was prepared for any possibility. So when Dr. Xeno had turned him down for the last time, while meeting him and Senku’s friends for drinks, Senku knew what had to come next.

 _“I’m happy with Stanley, truly,”_ he had said. _“We love each other and I believe he can become a better man for me. So I must turn your offer down again, Senku. You’ll find someone else, I promise. Maybe even someone closer to your own age.”_

In Senku’s eyes and mind, there _was_ no one else. This man had filled nearly every waking thought of his for over a year now, since their professional relationship had taken a turn into flirting and coy innuendo. Senku had _never_ loved anyone romantically before, and to him it felt like it rested on the borderline between obsession and madness. But the _euphoria_ is what kept him coming back for more, pushing him to test the boundaries between them, flirting and teasing and _touching,_ and feeling the results of that, the adrenaline making his heart pound and the tightness growing in his slacks.

Love, lust, obsession? To Senku it felt like a blend of all three. And he knew it wouldn’t end so easily with Xeno’s rejection. Not when he felt the _ache_ in his chest afterward. Not when he thought about having to watch Xeno go on with his life from afar, with _that man_ instead of him.

Before he knew it, he found himself sprinkling a fine powder into Xeno’s unattended drink while he had gone to use the restroom.

Well. This _was_ something he had prepared for. A worst-case-scenario.

In spite of this, he remained calm. He kept his composure while Xeno downed his laced drink, and made sure to keep his eyes on him, until Senku was the last thing Xeno saw before his eyelids fell shut.

What came next was simply a matter of going through the motions, as if nothing at all was wrong. He led Xeno to the backseat of his car while he could still walk, and once he made sure the older man was unconscious, he went back to the bar to call it a night, to which his very drunk friends agreed to. He, their ever-conscientious designated driver, dropped each person off at their place, not a one suspecting anything off about the passenger in Senku’s backseat, nor even noticing his presence in their drunken stupor.

So far, so good.

Senku takes a different road then, toward _Davis’ Docks Warehouses_. He had reserved a warehouse of his own not long ago, initially for storing his scientific and medical equipment, but now…

He opens the warehouse door, the sound echoing in the still night. A large steel table lay within, which after preparation, Senku lifts Xeno onto, placing him atop it with care, albeit with some effort — he’s heavier than Senku had expected.

He shuts the door, and turns on the fluorescent light in the ceiling fixture. He walks back to the table, and smiles fondly down at the man who lay before him, sleeping peacefully.

This man… oh how Senku wished that he was his. He couldn’t say that he didn’t try his best to win him.

But now… he will do everything in his power to make this man his own.

He checks the man’s pulse, and finds a slow, steady thrum in his wrist. Perfect.

His own heart starting to race, Senku leans down and captures his lips in a lazy kiss — his first.

It wasn’t much of one, the recipient unable to do anything other than receive it, but Senku doesn’t mind — his lips are soft, and taste of the beer he had drank, and his own unique flavor. He couldn’t get enough, pecking his lips over and over.

His hands wander to the buttons of Xeno’s dress shirt, unbuttoning it and spreading it open. Pulling back, he admires the broad expanse of pale skin, the way his chest rises and falls with each breath he takes. Senku’s hand grazes over his skin, from his navel to his chest, his fingertips giving ghosting touches, feeling the softness present there as well. Feeling bold, Senku leans down again, to place his ear to Xeno’s chest.

He could have used his stethoscope, certainly — a spare was among his equipment here. But in the early days of medical science, this was the method that doctors used, before one invented the first stethoscope out of his own wariness of being so close to his female patients. Senku could hardly blame him, though — this method was so… _intimate._

But for this, he would have it no other way.

He smiles, listening to Xeno’s gentle breaths and strong, steady heartbeat. So long had he desired this closeness… if this was the only way he could get it, so be it. He closes his eyes for a moment, savoring the sound.

When the moment passes, he turns his head, placing a kiss on Xeno’s chest before he straightens. He sighs, looking down at him again. Xeno really is beautiful.

His hands venture lower now, undoing Xeno’s belt and zipper, pulling down his pants enough to reveal a pair of black boxer-brief underwear. Senku smirks. His mentor _was_ always fond of the color black.

He pulls those down too, revealing his average-sized, flaccid cock. It’s about what Senku expected, but the sight of it pleases him nonetheless. His fingers thread through Xeno’s pale pubic hair, soft and coarse at the same time, a few loose strands catching between his fingers.

His fingers wrap around Xeno’s length, feeling its girth and the veins that run across it. He starts to move his hand, slowly pumping it, teasing the tip now and then.

He smiles in satisfaction as it grows to half-hardness. Purely a physical reaction, to be sure, but it delights him regardless. He takes his hand away, and after admiring it for a moment, he dips his head down to take him into his mouth.

He can hardly hold back the moan that emerges from his throat at the feeling and _taste_ of him in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the length and tip, hollowing his cheeks as he tries to give his mentor the best blowjob of his life.

His efforts bear fruit, Xeno’s length soon growing to full hardness. Senku pulls back with a lewd _pop._ As much as he wants to feel Xeno’s hot release going down his throat, there’s something he wants _more._

He leans back, and undoes his pants, pulling down his underwear and taking off both. With effort, he climbs atop the steel table, straddling Xeno’s legs.

Of course, Senku had prepared himself well, in the event that Xeno had said yes. Well, at least all that effort wouldn’t go to waste.

He pulls out his plug, tossing it aside, and reaches down to line Xeno’s length up to his entrance. He eases himself down, watching for any reaction from Xeno, until he has to close his eyes at the feeling of Xeno’s cock entering him, letting out a small, desperate moan.

When his hips are flush against Xeno’s at last, he lets out a low moan, feeling how his insides stretch and fit around that length. A perfect fit.

He isn’t sure if his legs could hold out long enough, especially without any assistance from his partner, but it wouldn’t stop him from trying.

Bracing himself against the table, he begins to move, slowly, gradually building speed. Skin slaps against skin as Senku moves up and down, his own cock bobbing with the motion; he moans freely when his sweet spot is hit, tossing his head back in ecstasy as he focuses his efforts there. His legs are starting to get tired, but it feels too good to stop; he just hopes he’ll be able to walk afterward.

Heat rising to his face, Senku can’t hold down his voice any longer. “Xeno… Xeno... Xeno-!”

His climax builds, and hits him in a wave, his milky release scattering across Xeno’s torso. He grins as he feels Xeno finishing in him moments after, and reaches down to collect a drop of it that had leaked out on his finger. He brings it to his mouth, giving it a taste, because Senku would have his cake and eat it too.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, and dares to take a closer look at Xeno’s face. He’s still sleeping peacefully, though now he seems to be smiling ever so slightly.

Senku gives a soft, happy sigh. _The date-rape drug. So cruel and merciful at the same time._

He leans forward and catches Xeno’s lips in his again, caressing his chest, not caring about getting some of his own mess on himself.

When he feels his strength return, he lifts himself off of Xeno, grabbing a nearby towel to wipe them both clean. When he finishes, he observes Xeno and gives another sigh — a sad one this time.

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way…” Senku says, placing a kiss on Xeno’s cheek. “I truly do love you. I wish you had made the right choice. Now I have to choose for the both of us. This is the only way we can be together. Forever.”

He knows there isn’t much time left, but he allows himself to enjoy the feeling of Xeno’s pulse one more time. This fleeting moment would be gone too soon.

Then he begins his grim work.

He gathers his equipment, dragging it beside the table. He locates the correct artery, cutting it and connecting it to a tap, that led to an empty receptacle. This would be painless. One type of unconsciousness traded for another, then he would simply slip away.

His last memories would be of Senku; his, the last face he would ever see. He felt no pain or fear, and would feel nothing else, ever again.

As Senku wipes a stray tear from his eyes, he reminds himself of something in consolation: He was able to steal those things away from _Stanley Snyder._ Those precious few moments were his now, to treasure for life.

And there was nothing Stanley could do about it.

Senku dips his fingertips in the collecting blood, and gives it a taste, the metallic flavor spreading across his tongue. Yes… this was just the start. He wouldn’t keep all this blood, no, but he would taste _everything_ of Xeno’s that he could.

He gives Xeno’s cheek another kiss, the heat quickly leaving it now. With a heavy heart, he moves to the next step.

He had done his fair share of research on what happens to the human body after it expires, and thanks to that, he knew just what he needed to do to prevent the more… _unpleasant_ effects of decay.

He takes a large scalpel, and cuts Xeno’s torso from shoulders to hips. _A perfect Y incision. My professors would be proud._

Wheeling over a tray, with smaller trays inside, he stops to take a deep breath, preparing himself.

Then, with gloved hands, he pulls Xeno open.

Releasing his breath, he stares down at the body below him, and smiles in awe.

All his bones and organs, in their proper placements, just like the anatomical models that Senku had studied in school, except very, very real.

“Beautiful,” he whispers to himself.

Then he begins to extract. Being careful not to cut himself as he loosens organs free, draining the ones that needed draining in order to prevent bloating, and putting them aside in the steel trays he had brought over.

Cracking ribs, at last he could access that precious, most vital organ. He wraps his hand around Xeno’s heart, and feels his own heart skip a beat. It, too, was beautiful to him. With effort, he cuts it free, and raises it to meet his lips, placing a kiss on its ventricle.

“You’re mine. Forever.”

Finishing that most urgent work, and putting the removed organs in their respective containers, Senku kisses Xeno’s lips one more time, stroking his hair.

“You’re coming home with me.”

Zipping what remained of him up into a black body bag, all that was left was for Senku to take his leave, without leaving a trace behind at the docks.

Unfortunately, as his luck would have it, a bit of Xeno’s blood spilled on his way out of the warehouses. But fortunately, it was far enough away from his own unit that he couldn’t be pinpointed as a suspect. His alibi was airtight. But he couldn’t get confident.

He loaded up his car as inconspicuously as possible, but his heart wouldn’t calm until he had driven up to his house and parked. It was late at night now; none of his neighbors were awake. Just as planned.

He opens his garage, and lifts Xeno’s body bag into it, placing it on the floor before going back to his car to retrieve the rest.

There’s a large freezer in his garage. Easily large enough to store a body, and then some.

So he does. He places Xeno in the emptied, ice cold box with care, putting the bagged and separated organs atop him. He unzips part of the bag, just to see Xeno’s face again. It’s slackened, but utterly peaceful.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He kisses Xeno’s forehead with a small ‘goodnight’, then after a fond stare, zips the bag back up, and closes the lid of the freezer.

Senku is _exhausted._ Physically, mentally, and emotionally. He can do no more than drag himself up to his bedroom, which he does almost immediately, finding it in him to take off his shoes, but little else. He collapses into bed, and falls into a dreamless sleep.

He wakes the next morning, the flood of memories from the previous night overwhelming him at first.

But as he gets up, he’s excited.

Today he would make a proper breakfast, for the first time in a long while.

“Good morning,” he greets with a smile, walking into the garage. He opens the freezer, and debates with himself as to where he should start. He curses himself for not thinking to leave any of this in his refrigerator, but that didn’t matter; he would just have to wait a bit longer for it to cook, that’s all.

His gaze falls to the heart. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to _start_ with that, but he wasn’t sure if he could save it for last, either. He takes it, and a cutting of muscle he had insightfully prepared beforehand.

He had eaten many strange meats before, including lion during a trip to Africa, but this would be his first time preparing, and eating, human.

Many people made claims as to what human flesh tastes like, from chicken, to pork, even lobster. This intrigued Senku’s scientific mind, but he had never thought that he would get an opportunity to see how it tasted for himself… until now.

After some trial-and-error with the muscle cuttings, Senku managed to get a taste that wasn’t overwhelmed by burnt flavor. Pork, he decides; that was the closest comparison he could make.

It was good.

He feels warm all over at the realization that this was _Xeno._ A part of Xeno was inside him now, deeper and more irretrievable than the white seed his insides had been painted with last night.

Feeling more confident now, he takes a cut of the heart, preparing and cooking it with care.

He sits down at the kitchen table to eat, and, unsure what to expect, he takes a bite of the heart at last.

A flush rises to his face, as he savors the taste. It’s even better than the muscle cuttings had been, at least to him; Xeno’s heart, that important organ that had carried him throughout his life and into Senku’s, was with Senku now. It was _his,_ irrevocably.

And he would consume it gladly.

Xeno’s body is all he eats, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, for over a week. He can almost feel it; his every cell in his body, being fed and imbued with Xeno’s nutrients and essence, until Xeno was truly part of him, inside and out. He possessed Xeno in a way that Stanley never could.

He and Xeno were now truly one.

He saves Xeno’s head for last, and he gives him one last, woeful stare, and a kiss to his frozen lips.

As he’s extracting Xeno’s brain matter — that stuff of brilliance; how he wished he could keep it in a jar and admire it for the rest of his days — he thinks about how much cholesterol and fat he’s consumed by now, and would consume even more now. He chuckles at his mind’s ability to distract him from these grim deeds, and decides it doesn’t matter; if the fats from Xeno’s body were to line his arteries, that would just be one more way he would be part of him forever, wouldn’t it? And if that killed him someday, it would be all the more fitting. In death, they’d still be together.

When Senku finishes eating the last of Xeno’s flesh, he’s overcome with emotion. He slumps to the basement floor, and sobs like a lost child.

He feels his heart pounding in his chest, and he pauses, placing his hand over it.

He makes a hiccuping laugh, his tears turning to ones of joy.

Xeno didn’t leave. He was part of Senku now, and there, he would always stay.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> \- If I got anything factually wrong, no I didn't. /s (Seriously though, I'd rather not be put on some kinda list for searching up some _really_ suspicious shit online...)  
> \- My heart couldn't handle the thought of Xeno waking up midway, so he got a relatively peaceful death.  
> \- When I first entertained the idea of this fic, I thought "wow what is wrong with me" then I remembered the fic I wrote for Kado where the alien kissed the heart that he had just ripped out of the man he loved... and I realized I'm just like this. /shrug  
> \- Would you believe I'm a vegetarian. For 15 years. Yeah. And I didn't even get nauseated while writing this. Go me.  
> \- If anyone is here to make a comment about how this is fucked up or how I'm fucked up or whatever, save your time; I already know.
> 
> Want to join a fandom Discord server for Dr. Stone that embraces dark fic such as this one, and has fun events and RPing? Join The Kingdom of Shipping!  
> https://discord.gg/N7ejy2W


End file.
